Cupcake
by Viselle
Summary: Will you marry me?
Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **Cupcake**

by

 **Ann**

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _Will you marry me?_

...

Rukia merapatkan mantelnya, memasang seluruh kancing pakaian tebal berhias bulu sintetis di bagian leher itu guna mengusir udara musim dingin yang membekukan. Di atas kepalanya langit mulai berubah warna, cahaya matahari mulai memudar berangsur tergantikan dengan kegelapan malam. Jam besar yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri berdentang enam kali. Rukia mendesah, sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu namun orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya. Rukia merogoh kantong mantelnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, memeriksa apakah ada panggilan masuk atau sebuah pesan untuknya. Nihil. Layar ponsel itu hanya menampilkan fotonya dengan seorang pria berambut jingga, tanpa ada notifikasi apa pun seperti yang diharapkannya. Ponsel putih itu ia simpan, dan ia pun kembali menunggu.

"Apa dia lupa?" Rukia berbicara pada diri sendiri. Namun ia segera menggeleng, Ichigo tidak akan lupa jika memiliki janji dengannya. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari istimewa, pria itu pasti tidak lupa. Jadi, ia pun menunggu lagi meski langit di atas kepalanya kini sudah benar-benar kehilangan sinarnya.

"Rukia, maaf aku terlambat."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Rukia ketika mengenali suara yang memanggilnya. Tetapi saat berbalik senyum itu dihilangkannya dan diganti dengan wajah cemberut dan tatapan malas, seolah ia sedang kesal. Yah, sebenarnya ia memang sedikit kesal. Tapi hanya sedikit, selebihnya ia merasa berdebar penuh antisipasi menunggu acara kencan mereka hari ini.

"Kau marah?" Pertanyaan itu diajukan hati-hati oleh pria yang berdiri di depannya.

Rukia menelengkan kepala. "Kau terlambat!"

"Maaf," ucap pria bermata madu itu, "tadi ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"Apa?" selidiknya.

Pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu tersenyum misterius. "Nanti kau juga tahu." Jawabannya membuat Rukia penasaran, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya lebih lanjut Ichigo meraih tangannya.

Ichigo tak bergerak saat dingin dari kulit Rukia menyebar ke kulitnya. "Kau pasti sudah lama menungguku, tanganmu dingin sekali," ujarnya sambil menggosok kedua tangan Rukia dengan tangannya. "Harusnya aku tidak membuatmu menunggu." Dia mengomeli diri sendiri.

Ichigo mengeluarkan sepasang kaus tangan dari kantong jaketnya dan memasang keduanya di masing-masing tangan Rukia. "Ini akan membuatmu tanganmu hangat," ujarnya, "dan ini..." Ichigo menangkup pipi Rukia dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak tertutup kaus tangan dan mendaratkan ciuman di hidung sang kekasih. "Agar pipimu hangat."

Wajah Rukia memanas, kedua pipinya semakin memerah, tetapi kali ini bukan karena udara dingin.

"Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang hangat."

...

"Jadi, kita pulang ke apartemenku?" tanya Rukia dengan kekecewaan yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Rumahmu adalah tempat yang hangat dan nyaman," jawab Ichigo enteng, sama sekali tidak menyadari rasa kecewa yang harus Rukia telan.

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sependapat denganku?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Udara hari ini sangat dingin, menurutku lebih nyaman jika kita bersantai di rumahmu sambil menonton film," jelas Ichigo. "Ayo, keluarkan kuncimu. Kita perlu masuk ke dalam untuk menghangatkan diri."

Rukia merogoh kantong mantelnya sambil mencoba berkompromi dengan alasan Ichigo. Mungkin menonton film bersama dengan popcorn dan cokelat hangat akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding makan pasta di restoran Italia. Rukia mengeluarkan _lock card_ dan menggesekkan benda itu di pintu. Terdengar bunyi klik kemudian Ichigo langsung meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka menampakkan serambi depan apartemen mungil milik Rukia. Tanpa menunggu Ichigo menarik Rukia masuk dan menutup kembali pintu.

"Nyalakan penghangatnya." Ichigo segera melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sepasang sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci dengan warna biru lembut. Ia langsung menyalakan lampu ruang tamu beserta penghangat ruangan. "Rasanya aku ingin masuk ke dalam _kotatsu_ ," ujarnya tanpa menyadari jika Rukia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Rukia? Ayo masuk." Ichigo kembali ke ruang depan dan meraih tangan Rukia. Namun, Rukia bergeming, enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau melupakannya?" Ia bertanya dengan lirih.

"Apa?" Ichigo balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kau jelas lupa." Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo, langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang.

Ichigo mengikutinya dan melompat ke sisi sofa yang kosong. "Apa yang kulupakan?"

Rukia melengos. "Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kauingat," sahutnya ketus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tanpa mendesak lebih jauh Ichigo meninggalkannya dan bergerak ke pintu yang mengarah ke ruang tengah. Sesaat pria itu berhenti dan bertanya, "kau mau kuambilkan susu atau cokelat hangat?" Rukia tak merespon, ia masih terlalu kesal dengan ketidakpekaan kekasihnya itu. "Sepertinya tidak." Ichigo menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Rukia memelototi punggung pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu sampai menghilang masuk ke dapur. Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pipinya menggembung, dan wajahnya merengut. "Dia bahkan tidak berusaha lebih," gerutunya. "Ini kan ulang tahunku."

Harum cokelat dan kayu manis memenuhi ruangan ketika Ichigo kembali dari dapur bersama sebuah nampan yang diisi dua gelas tinggi dan piring berisi cupcake tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian. Rukia hanya melirik sekilas saat pria itu meletakkan nampan di meja. Ia kembali ke posisi 'merajuk'nya meski sebenarnya ingin sekali menyesap cokelat hangat yang disajikan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau?" Ichigo menawarkan. Rukia melengos, mengabaikan gelas susu cokelat yang disodorkan Ichigo di bawah hidungnya.

"Masih marah?" Ichigo menyenggol bahunya pelan, namun usaha itu sama sekali tidak melunakkan hati Rukia. Ia terlalu kesal karena pria itu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. "Apa kau akan terus marah?" rayu Ichigo. Rukia berdiri dan berpindah ke sofa tunggal. Matanya menjauh dari Ichigo atau minuman dan makanan yang disajikan di meja.

Di dalam hati Rukia berharap Ichigo kembali membujuknya, tetapi setelah hampir semenit pria itu masih mendiamkannya. Bahkan terdengar sibuk sendiri dari suara-suara yang masuk ke telinga Rukia. Kekesalan Rukia memuncak. Ia berbalik dengan niat untuk meluapkan kekesalannya pada Ichigo. Namun, semua omelannya tertelan kembali. Ia terdiam saat melihat Ichigo menghampirinya dengan sebuah cupcake. Di atas kue manis itu sebuah lilin berwarna putih menyala.

"Apa kemarahanmu akan reda jika aku melakukan ini?" Ichigo mendekat, membawa lilin hingga ke depan Rukia. " _Happy birthday, My Queen._ "

"I-Ichigo... Kupikir kau—"

"Lupa?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Bahkan jika aku lupa, ponselku akan berteriak mengingatkanku. Dan kau pun akan mengingatkanku, apa aku salah?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Hanya saja kupikir ... karena hari ini istimewa, kupikir kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk merayakannya." Ia berusaha menjelaskan.

"Di mana pun akan menjadi istimewa jika kau bersamaku."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Rukia. "Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya memeluk pria yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah, Nona Kuchiki, sekarang tiup lilinnya."

Rukia melepas pelukannya. Ichigo menariknya hingga mereka berdua kembali duduk di sofa panjang. _"Make a wish,"_ bisiknya di telinga Rukia.

Lilin di atas cupcake masih menyala. Ichigo mengangkatnya hingga berada tepat di depan Rukia. Amethyst Rukia terpejam, dalam hati terucap sebuah harapan.

" _Aku ingin menjadi nyonya Kurosaki."_

Ia membuka mata dan mematikan lilin dalam satu tiupan. Kemudian ia menoleh pada kekasihnya. "Terima kasih." Ia menghadiahi kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Ichigo.

"Kau belum melihat hadiahku," ujar Ichigo.

"Mana?" Rukia menadahkan tangannya.

"Makan dulu kuenya." Ichigo berkata sambil menarik lilin dan meletakkannya di nampan. Tanpa kata Rukia menuruti Ichigo, ia mulai memakan cupcake bertoping _choco chips_ itu. Satu gigitan besar membuat sepertiga cupcake sudah berpindah ke mulut Rukia. Ia mengunyah pelan, merasakan sensasi coklat dan stroberi dari kue yang ia makan. Ketika ia ingin mengambil gigitan kedua, geraknya terhenti. Kepalanya tertoleh pada Ichigo. Matanya menatap penuh tanya.

Sulung Kurosaki itu mengambil cupcake dari tangan Rukia, menarik keluar sebuah benda berkilau yang tertanam di dalamnya. "Ini hadiahmu," ujar Ichigo. Rukia menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan ketika Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat itu ia tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

"Ya!" Sebuah jawaban tegas keluar dari mulut Rukia. Tak ada keraguan ketika ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ia hanya hampir tak percaya, harapan yang diucapnya beberapa saat lalu kini akan segera terwujud. Ichigo meraih tangan kirinya, menyelipkan cincin bermata _amethyst_ itu di jari manisnya diikuti kecupan di punggung tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

Rukia mengabaikan ucapan Ichigo dan meraih kerah sweter pria itu, mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Ichigo.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Hallow, _I'm back!_ Adakah yang merindukan saya? *ngarep!*

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik pendek dari saya, dan untuk kalian yang bertanya tentang fanfik multichap saya harap bersabar soalnya masih belum saya lanjutkan. *plak!*

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kekurangan.

Banjarmasin, 05 Maret 2016.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
